Mine
by LoveItAll1
Summary: The night that Logan proposed to Cece. For all my fellow Cogan fans. Logan and Cece POV.
1. Chapter 1

"**Shake it Up!" and "Skype" does not belong to me. I am just using it for this story. I decided to repost the first chapter with a little more backstory on Cece ands Logan's relationship. Enjoy.**

* * *

The only sound in the room besides the ticking of the grand wall clock and the traffic on the street below, was the sound of my heart beating in my ears. I had only been in NYC for a few months and for once the street noise was a welcome distraction. I decided to move here to be closer to her but I never thought that we would get to this place in our relationship. At least not for another few years.

I sat on the edge of my bed, grasping my dark blue sheets as if my life depended on it. Tonight was the night that I was going to propose to my girlfriend,Cece. To say that I was freaking out was an understatement. I've had more panic attacks today than I've ever had. The worst happening on the way back from the jeweler which almost caused a 10-car pileup on the freeway.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. Sure, our relationship got off to a rocky start back in high school when our parents were together but that was to be expected. I'll admit that we were both pretty awful to each other. After my relationship with Rocky ended, it was as if we dropped off of each others radars. When graduation came for us and the rest of the Class of 2015, we shared a cordial wave but went right back to living in our seperate universes. I went to college in upstate New York and got my degree in business with a minor in International Commerce. It was two years after college when I found myself in NYC for a meeting. It was late afternoon when a fresh snow was falling over the city when I saw her.

She looked the same as she always had. Same red hair and the same smile that could make you do anything for her. I had never noticed how beautiful she was until that day. She had snow flakes resting in her hair and a blush coating her cheeks and ears from the cold. For two people who always had something to say to each other, good or bad, we were speechless. I can't remember who took a step forward or said "hello" first but I'm glad one of us did.

At first we tried taking it slow but it wasn't long before we became an official couple and had to face the shock and awe of our friends and family. Considering how much we used to bite each other's head's off, i can't say that blame them. Even though the group had spread out all over the country, we still made sure to keep in touch. The occasion of Cece and I getting together was the occasion of one of our most explosive and entertaining "Skype" sessions we have all ever had.

Even though NYC was the place where we reconnected, my home base was was still in Chicago when I wasn't traveling for work. With Cece Pursuing her career on the Broadway stage, she was in New York full time unless she could sneak away for a weekend trip with me. Absence truly does make the heart grow fonder. When weren't together in the same city we were always texting, calling, or "skyping." A year ago I finally got tired of the distance and made New York my permanent home.

Being in the the same time zone suited us. Even when we were both busy we made it a priority to get together at the end of everyday and unwind with each other. I've lost count of how many times that we have had impromptu sleepovers at each other's apartments. It was getting so bad that I think her clothes outnumbered mine in my closet.

The topic of marriage came up around three year mark of our relationship. I had thought about it but not that seriously. She had made peace with the fact of divorce a long time ago, considering what her parents went through. She knew that if we worked together, she and I could really make it work.

The fact that she was so sure about us and wanted to marry me threw me for a loop. She was never one to shy away from saying how she felt and even though I knew she loved me, she said it all with so much joy. She was always a very happy person but this was pure joy. The fact that she was joyful about marrying me sent my imagination running.

We could actually make one home and make it a place reflecting who we are together. It was always a great thing to wake up with her in my arms but doing that in our bed every morning would just make it better. I hoped, and still do, that our kids would look just like her. The world could use a lot more of her in it. I used to make fun of Deuce and Dina for settling down and being on their way to having enough kids to make a football team, but I started to want what they had. Not enough kids to make a football team, but marriage and a real family with Cece.

Five years of us had all led up to this. Even though I was about to crawl out of my skin, or at least the black suit and tie that I was wearing, I wanted this to happen more than anything.

I flopped onto my back, my upper body landing with a soft thud against my comforter. I covered my face with my hands, frustrated that I couldn't shut my mind off to relax.

"Please, say yes", I whispered into the air.

I rose again after a few minutes and looked at the clock again. It was barely seven p.m.. I went to look out of my window facing the street. If I was going to leave it had to be now otherwise I would be stuck in traffic until Thanksgiving. I patted the box that housed the ring in my jacket pocket.

The elevator ride down calmed me down enough to where my breathing was steady. Before I knew it, I was on the sidewalk hailing a cab as the city traffic and noise surrounded me. I settled into the cab as a new mantra flowed through my thoughts: she would say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Shake it Up!" does not belong to me. If it did Logan would be in every upcoming episode. Here is Cece's POV.**

* * *

"He's going to be here any minute", I grumbled.

Any woman would be glad to have a boyfriend that loves to be on time but it's not so great when you can't find the right shoes to wear.

"Why don't you wear the black heels with the t-strap?" I heard Rocky ask from my speaker phone.

I studied myself in the mirror. It had been months since Logan and I have gone out on a real date. My latest show closed last night and I think that it was really time for me to take a break. Tonight was the night that I was going to tell this to Logan. I hated being away from him and as much as I love to perform, it doesn't even compare to him.

"I think you're right", I said as I held the shoes up to my simple white dress. "He does like it when I keep it simple."

"So, are you nervous at all?"

I could hear the smile in her voice "Why should I be?"

"Seriously, Dina, Tinka, and I have been on ring watch since Logan made the full move to NY" she said, exasperated. "So any signs of it happening soon?"

It was an interesting thought. Logan and I had talked about marriage and I was all for starting a life with him. But was he really planning anything? The thought sent my heart into a sprint. I have to calm down before my face melts off. It's a good thing I left my hair straight otherwise my curls would have fallen flat in the past minute.

"We've talked about it but I don't know if he's going to ask me yet", I tried to put on my heels, both of my hands shaking.

"Just breathe and will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, you know that", I placed a diamond earring in each ear.

"Just because you are wearing a white dress and might get a ring tonight does not mean elope to Vegas. Please don't deny my need to be your Maid of Honor", she topped her guilt trip off with some fake crying. "Think of the children, Cece."

I picked up my phone, turning off the speaker and held it to my ear. "Rocky, your acting has gotten better but the fake crying could use a little work. Also, if I were to elope, what children would I be harming?"

"Deuce and Dina's. You know they'll go to any occasion that has cake and what better excuse for cake is there than your wedding?"

I could hear her laughing as if she had never said anything more funny. I couldn't help but join in. With her all the way in L.A. ,we didn't get a lot of time like this anymore. Sometimes I just needed my best girlfriend.

We came down from our laughing jag and I promised her, " I will not elope if I get a ring tonight even though I do look pretty wedding worthy."

"That's all I ask", she laughed. "Now that your show is done, you should come down and visit. It's been a while and you can even bring your hubby-to-be if you want."

I ignored the hubby-to-be comment, " I will definitely visit." I heard my doorbell ring in the background. "That's Logan. If, and I do mean if, something happens I will call you and tell you everything."

"Good, now you two kids go have fun but don't do anything that I wouldn't do. Bye."

I gave my goodbye as well before the line went dead. I went over to my mirror and smoothed down my dress and hair before I practically sprinted to my front door. I opened the door to reveal Logan in a tailored, black suit with a matching tie. I had barely taken in the sight of him when I jumped into his arms wrapping mine around him.

"I missed you, too", he said with a surprised laugh.

I pulled away and gave him a proper greeting of a soft kiss on his lips. His arms tightened around me, as if he was afraid that I would float away. I grabbed my bag from the small table next to the door.

"We should go before I start wanting to have a night in", I laugh.

He motions for me to exit first and I enter in the hallway as he locks up behind us. He grasps my hand as we make our way down to the first floor. I would never let go, if he would let me. I loved him more than I've ever loved anyone.

As we slid into the back of the taxi, I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to face me, "What was that for?"  
"Because I love you and you look so handsome tonight", I tweaked his tie for good measure.

He stroked the back of my thumb as he stared at me intently. "You look gorgeous tonight."

I kissed him as a sign of my thanks and we settled into a content silence. The guy who who could drive me crazy when we were in high school was now driving me crazy in a totally different way. I never even saw it coming but no else did either. It was as if someone had this completely planned out.

Our cab pulled up to a tall, brick building in SoHo. It was hard to tell what could be going on inside. He offered me a hand as we stepped out in front of the building. This has been the most secretive that he had ever been and he had yet to succeed in surprising me. Tonight felt like it might change that.

He lead me to the two wide doors and then turned back to me with a look of worry on his face. He had been completely fine on the ride over. What was he freaking out about?

"I know that look. What are you Overthinking now?" I stroked the side of his face with my free hand, hoping to comfort him.

He leaned into the palm of my hand, "I'm going to lead you inside but you have to keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them."

As anxious as I was to see what he had planned, I shut my eyes and nodded my head. I felt him grasp my hand from his face and lightly pull me inside. I heard the screeching of the metal doors as they shut behind us. Suddenly I feel the ground disappear from under me and I'm in Logan's arms. I gave out a small scream but kept my eyes shut.

"I guess I should have warned you", I felt his body shake with a light laugh.

I felt my body being placed on something soft before I could respond. I felt around with my hands but all I felt was softness all around me. He told me to open my eyes and as I did it looked like pure heaven. The large room that we were in was full of small tea lights, giving the room a soft glow. I was laying on a bed of soft black and white pillows and a small table stood behind it held a projector. The large wall in front of us has a large, theatre like scrim with the projector's light currently focusing on it.

He lay down next to me as I slid over to rest my head next to his.

"I thought that we could watch a few of your favorite movies. I know how much you wish you could watch some of the classics.", he whispered.

I kissed him, hard. If I didn't I was going to start crying and the last thing I wanted to do was make him feel like he had done something wrong. When I pulled away from him, I knew that I had to tell him about my earlier epiphany. If I didn't do it now, I would lose my train of thought.

"I love that you did this but do you think that I can just talk to you for a second?" I tried to keep composed but the fact that I was about to pour my heart out wasn't helping.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" He grasped my hand tightly, intertwining his fingers with mine. He was so good and making me feel safe.

"Everything is great but my show closing last night got me thinking about the near future. I love performing but I don't like not being able to see you." I could see that he was about to say something but I held a finger to his lips. " This has been our first real date in eight months and don't think that I didn't notice that you were cutting back your business trips. That's something that you did for me and I want to take a break now for you. I love you and I want to dedicate more time to you."

He didn't say anything, he just wrapped me in his arms. The only sound in the room was our steady breathing. Finally he spoke.

"I love you and thank you for taking a break for me." He paused and heaved a sigh. "Can I tell you something?"

I pulled away so that I could look him in the eyes, "You can tell me anything."

The air in the room was thick with nervous tension. Logan was always confident but this man laying next to me wasn't like Logan at all. He looked scared and had a look of panic in his eyes. What I am in for right now?


	3. Chapter 3

**"Shake It Up!" does not belong to me and neither do the characters. I was thinking of extending this into one shots of Logan and Cece's relationship before marriage and after marriage. What say the people? This chapter is all about the proposal finale and then maybe one or two more chapters of their newly engaged glow. Enjoy!**

* * *

She saw right through me just like she always had. Even though her show closed I expected her to be at another audition next week, at the latest. I never expected her to take a break for anything, even for me. Was she ever going to stop amazing me? Even if she did, would it matter?

Her eyes were full of concern; I must have looked like a deer in the headlights to her. My heart was speeding up again and my breath was getting more shallow by the minute. I mentally begged God to just let me get through this without another panic attack.

I knew that I would regret not going to church last Easter.

"Logan! Logan, honey, just put your head between your legs and breath." Cece placed me on the edge of the bed, my legs hanging off of the side. I placed my head between my knees to calm myself and to hide my shame. What kind of a man can't propose to his girlfriend without almost dying? I'll never be able to live this down.

"Whatever it is you want to tell me, it's not worth sending you to the ER. Not to mention our first date ended that way; I would hate to think that we are in a relationship rut." She laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. It took a few more minutes but I finally felt normal enough to sit up. As I did I turned to face her. Her hand was still on my back and she met my gaze with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that. It's been happening to me all day", I admitted. My face must have looked as red as a cherry.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted tonight to be perfect and memorable for us. Like you said this is our first real date in eight months and I missed you. As selfish as it may sound, I always want to be with you." I stood up next to the bed and she took the spot that I had previously taken.

"Logan, we could spend the entire night on my couch watching the news and I would be just as happy as I am now because I'm with you." She grabbed my hands in hers. "I don't care if you're not perfect, because I'm not perfect either. We can be imperfect together." She finished with a smile.

It was the same smile that she had when we met again. I took a deep breath and mustered every ounce of courage I had. Although, a little liquid courage wouldn't hurt.

"Cece, I love you and I know that decades from now we will still be together. I want to wake up next to you every morning, have children with you, and just grow old with you. I thought that just moving here would be enough and I wouldn't want more for a while, but I was wrong. I want it all. I was worried that you didn't want the same right now but I can't stand to go home tonight without at least asking you this." I slid my now shaking hands out of her grasp and got down one knee. I dug into my suit jacket for the ring box and pulled it out, holding it in my fingertips.

"Cecilia Jones, will you marry me?" I flipped open the lid of the box to reveal her ring. I had been so worried about finding the right words that I hadn't realized that she seemed to be having an emotional episode of her own.

I tossed the box on the bed beside her and took her in my arms. "It's okay if you can't say yes right now. We'll do this when we're both ready." I'll admit that I was lying. I wanted her to say yes more than anything but I would rather she say no than she say yes out of obligation. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and the white of them already becoming bloodshot. "I know that I kind of ruined the night with my panic attack but I didn't mean to make you cry."

" I'm not crying because I'm sad or because I think the night is ruined. I'm crying because I'm happy." Her smile was bright and genuine despite her tears. " I knew that this would happen someday but I didn't guess that the day was today."

She took a minute to gain her composure before continuing.

" I love you and I want it all, too. Yes, I will marry you."

She barely had time to get her answer out before my lips were on hers. I said all of the words that I couldn't find before in that one kiss. Her lips were soft against mine and I would've stayed just like that forever if she would let me. If only we didn't need to breathe. I pulled away, placing a few light kisses on her mouth before completely separating myself.

"Not that I don't love doing that but a certain finger on my left hand is getting pretty cold and lonely", she waved her left ring finger for effect.

Of all things to forget, I had forgotten to put her ring on her. I slipped it out of the box and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Well, at least one thing went off without a hitch tonight.

"Now that we can both relax and basque in this newly engaged glow, what should we do?" She was laying down on the bed, looking blissfully up at me.

I joined her on the bed and sought her hand with mine. I was too excited to rest and watch movies all night. Her looking as good as she does tonight isn't really helping matters, either.

"Would you be opposed to coming home with me tonight? I'm not ready to leave you yet." I admitted.

She sat up, supporting her upper body on her right arm as she hovered above me. "You read my mind." She leaned in and gave me a searing kiss. Her upper body resting on mine, I could feel her heart beat through our clothes. Her teeth were beginning to bite softly on my bottom lip and her hand began to wander under my suit jacket. I was going to hate myself for this but I had imagined this scenario happening in somewhere other than an industrial building in the middle of Soho.

As if she could read my mind, she pulled away after placing a more chaste kiss on my cheek. After that total shock to the system, there was only one thing that I could say.

"Zam."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Shake it Up!" and it's characters are still not mine. I decided that the rest of this story will just be Cogan one-shots. If there is a plot that you would like to read, don't be afraid to leave it in the comments. This one shot is about the fateful day that Logan and Cece meet again and some shenanigans afterward. Enjoy.**

* * *

Winter had to be the worst time to travel. All I wanted was to be back in my own bed staying away from the lethal winds of Chicago. Now I was in New York City where Winter was in full force in the middle of Feburary. I was in town for the week first for a meeting with some overseas investors for my first clients and the rest of the week for a much needed vacation.

Even though my career was just getting off of the ground. I had worked 24/7 in order to get here. It was the only way that I was going to be taken seriously at 22 years old. A nice smile can only take someone so far. Thankfully my meeting had gone over perfectly the day before and all that was left was a legal consult to tie up any loose ends.

I stepped out my hotel into the chaos that was NYC. I pulled my black wool coat tighter around me and redid the not of my scarf. I made my way down the street looking for a decent spot to grab some coffee. With this cold, I would need an entire pot to pour over my body.

The streets were swarmed with people of all different races and ages. Not one looking like the other but somehow they all molded into one mass. Something stuck out in my line of vision, someone. It couldn't be Cece, but then again she is the only one that i have ever seen with that shade of red eyes were directed down to something in her arms so she hadn't spotted me. It had been at least four years since we had seen each other, even more since we had spoken to each other.

It began to snow again as I moved with the flow of the crowd. I could see her coming closer to me and it was time to make a choice, I could try to hide so she wouldn't see me or at least say "hello" and make a little small talk. She used to hate me, though, and I wasn't her biggest fan. Would she even want to talk to me?

Somehow during my contemplation, I lost sight of her. My head whipped back and forth trying to find her. I saw her leaning on a wall of a nearby brick building, using a bright highlighter on something in a large black binder. I moved swiftly out of the crowd about ten feet from her. What am I doing?

She was still leaning against the wall. I finally had the chance to look at her. She was dressed in a bright red peacoat with a black sweater dress underneath and black boots on her feet. On her hands were white winter gloves and she had a black scarf wrapped around her neck, similar to mine. She looked different than from when I last saw her. She looked somewhat older, more mature.

I probably looked like the worst stalker ever just standing there looking at her but I didn't want to move. It would be smart to say something about now. But what could I say? "I know that we used to hate each other with a passion but I saw you on the street and now I'm standing here like a creeper trying to get my words together"? Oh yeah, because that would go over well.

The light snow coming down began to accumulate in her hair and I saw her turn her head from side to side shaking it out. When her face was turned towards me, I saw her pause. When her eyes met mine, I stopped breathing. She stood up, facing me and cradled her binder against her chest. There were still a few rebel snow flakes in her hair but she didn't seem to care.

I had always thought that she was beautiful but now she ethereally so. The bright red of her hair and her coat was a stark contrast against the gray sky. Why didn't I ever notice this before? Because I was to busy making fun of her, right.

It felt like we had been standing there for an hour but it was only about five minutes. She started to close the difference between us, taking slow and tentative steps. My heart was beating at a sprint's pace. Before I knew it, she was standing directly in front of me.

"Logan." Her face broke out into a smile. She didn't sound mad or even agitated. Is she happy to see me?

"Cece." I responded.

"What are you doing in New York?" She put her arms to the side almost like she was leaving herself open.

"I had a meeting yesterday but I'm taking the rest of the week off for some me time. What about you?"

"I came here right out of high school and stated taking some acting lessons. Now I've got a role in a show opening in a few months." She waved her binder for emphasis. That explains why she was looking in it so intensely. "So how much have you seen of my great city?"

"In the day that I have been here, including this morning, I've seen my hotel, a boardroom at an embassy, a see of people who I don't know, and now you. Not bad for being a tourist." I laughed.

"What would you say to me showing you New York? I promise this isn't a trick to get you to walk off the Empire State Building", she laughed.

It was tempting. We had been getting along better in the past ten minutes than we ever had in the past. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have someone who knew the city instead of spending all day wandering around in circles.

"Okay,I'm in."

"Yay." She put her binder into her bag and held her hand out to me. I felt a mysterious feeling in the pit of my stomach. Butterfly's? She broke me out of my reverie, "It's just easier to stay together. I wouldn't want you getting lost."

There it was. I had gotten excited for nothing. I took her hand and we were off. We spent the rest of the day taking in the city. Central Park, Time Square, even the arts district so I could see where she spent a majority of the time. We decided to forego the Statue of Liberty due to the weather, everywhere that we went she marveled at everything as if she was seeing it for the first time. I guess the excitement was for my benefit but I didn't need it.

We spent the rest of the day wandering around the city to no place in particular. Cece would always stop if some location and then explain its significance. It was around nightfall when it seemed like we had seen all that we needed to see and now we were just catching up.

"Flynn keeps begging me to let him come visit me for a few days but considering all the stuff he's gotten into in Chicago, there's no telling what kind of damage he could do here", she laughed.

"Considering how much of a troublemaker you were, I'm beginning to think that it's a family trait." She smacked my arm playfully.

"I'll have you know, Little Scooter, I have matured since then."

Of course she didn't forget about my embarrassing childhood nickname. It was her weapon of choice whenever we would argue.

"Whatever you say, Sissy."

She rolled her eyes but didn't give a rebuttal. We found ourselves in front of a white, ornate building a block further down.

"We'll, this is me." She continued to stand outside of the front door, almost awkwardly. "Logan, it's still pretty early. Would you like to come up. Maybe have a night cap?"

The day had been fun and we hadn't argued outside of some light hearted teasing. Plus after all the walking we did, my feet could use a rest.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled in return and led me inside. We got into the empty elevator to ride up to the seventh floor. Even though we had spent the entire day together, we hadn't been as alone as we are now. Even all those years ago, whenever we were together, you could cut the tension with a knife. This new feeling around her was comforting, new and confusing, but comforting.

The ding of the elevator alerted us of our arrival. When the doors opened, Cece led me down a long hallway to the very end. After digging in her bag for her keys, she opened the door and ushered me in. The walls were painted a light blue but everything else was either black, white, silver or a combination of the three.

"Just throw your coat anywhere", she said as she went into the kitchen. "I've gotten pretty good at mixing drinks, so anything you want I can do."

"I'll just have whatever your drinking." I shrugged out of my jacket and slipped off my scarf. I moved toward the living room and slung my things over an armchair and decided to look around. One of her walls was covered with pictures. Pictures of her previous productions, family, and friends. I noticed a picture of the two of us from the night that my dad proposed to her mom. Our smiles were so strained and forced. How we fooled our parents into thinking that we got along, I'll never know.

She emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of white wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"I hope you like white wine." She set everything down on the coffee table and poured some in her glass as well as mine. She took a seat on the couch.

"I love it." I took a seat next to her. " I never would have guessed that I was do important to be included in your wall of fame over there." I motioned to the picture wall with my head.

She shrugged and took a sip from her glass. "I found it when I was looking for things to take with me from home. I thought it was a funny picture. We both look like we are on the brink of a psychotic break."

I downed my glass, not bothering to pace myself. "We really do. I didn't even really hate you back then. I was irritated by you sometimes but I never hated you." I began refilling my glass.

She finished her first one as well. "But what about you saying that you hate people like me?"

I shook my head, " I was just trying to hurt you like you had hurt me but that wasn't right. I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have went off on you that night at dinner."

If anyone told me that this was going to happen a few years ago, I would have laughed in their face. I was enjoying talking to Cece and being with her. I had enjoyed it all day. Maybe this was a chance for us to really get to know each other and become...whatever we wanted to become. The thought of anything not platonic happening between us blew my mind but the whole situation of the day was too domestic and normal to ignore. We must have looked like a couple to thousands of people we passed on the street. I shouldn't even be thinking like this.

I looked at my watch. It was barely eleven but it was never okay to overstay my welcome.

"Hey Cece, I had a lot of fun with you today and coming home with you but I think I should go." I stood and began putting my coat on.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I had a lot of fun, too." She smiled at me, looking completely carefree. Whether it was the alcohol or the enjoyment of the day, I couldn't tell. There was a nagging in the back of my mind telling me to stay, but I had no idea what I was doing. In the end, my brain won out and I sat back down next to her; my jacket still hanging off the arm chair.

We talked for hours about everything and nothing. I don't remember ever having conversations like this before. With the temperature outside still dropping, we resorted to sharing one of her heavy blankets. We sat on the couch way past being overtired and just covered from our toes to our neck with her blanket.

She turned to me, her eyes practically screaming for sleep.

"You know I was always attracted to you from that very first day at the mall. If our parents had never been together, there's no telling what would have happened." Her Voice was groggy and low. "It's pretty stupid to bring up now but I think we put all of our cards on the table tonight, so what's one more going to do."

Despite it being three AM and that I had a stomach full of alcohol, I was up and alert after her confession. What was I supposed to do or say? Of course, that same thought had been plaguing me all day and a few times years ago when our parents were still together. But I shot those suckers down and hoped that they wouldn't be resurrected. But since we were putting all of our cards on the table...

"I've thought about you like that a lot. Especially today. I wasn't expecting to see you until our high school reunion. I was scared seeing you on the street. The chances of you talking to me after what we've been through was slim but I'm glad that we took the chance. I guess it's just a little embarrassing to feel like this about you, especially considering our history." I look over to her and see her head resting against the back of the couch with her eyes closed. Of course, she fell asleep.

If I tried to get up, I would probably just fall over and it was pretty late or early rather. I relaxed into the couch. It wouldn't hurt to just stay over. I shut my eyes and I was out like a light.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee. I made my way into the kitchen and saw Cece pouring herself a cup. She was dressed in a blue bathrobe and her hair was still wet, most likely from a shower.

"Good morning", she smiled. "Do you want me to pour you a cup?"

I nodded a yes. The morning was never my favorite time of day. I took the mug that she offered and took a sip. This was the nicest way that I had ever woken up.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep, especially while you were still talking. Was it important?" She went into the living room and took a seat on the couch and I followed suit.

I had hoped that she wouldn't remember that. It was hard enough that I had to deal with these feelings in my head. Adding her knowledge of them to the mix would just make it even messier than it was.

"No, you didn't miss anything. Just me rambling." I had hoped that she would forget about everything that we talked about last night. It was probably time for me to. I set my empty mug on the table and stood up. "I think I wore out my welcome about six hours ago", I laugh.

"I can't say that I hated having to around. Give me your phone." I unlocked it and gave it to her. She looked at the screen and paused."What?"

"I didn't realize that it was Valentine's Day." She put her number in and handed it back to me.

I had forgotten about the holiday as well. Curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask. "Do you have any plans to celebrate?"

" I just have a read through this afternoon and then I'm going to just hang out here. A lot of my friends have dates so a group singleness bashing is out."

I thought that she would have had a boyfriend but then again she wouldn't have spent the previous day with me if she did. I hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year and my last relationship wasn't serious. Considering it was a Friday, couples would be out in full force when it became night time. I could either barricade myself in my hotel suite or I could avoid the holiday with someone for company. No better time than the present to bite the bullet.

"Since you don't have a date and I don't want to lock myself away to avoid the couples, why don't we hang out?" I could feel my voice wavering. It would be embarrassing to be turned down for something that wasn't an exact date.

She pondered the idea for a second and finally said, "Sure. Why don't you come back at seven tonight and we can come up with a game plan."

I walked to the door and she followed. "I'll see you at seven and thanks for taking pity on my pitiful, tourist self." I laugh.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you at seven." She closed the door and I was left reeling. I had a somewhat date with the girl that was going to be my step sister at some point in our past. There had to be some non-profit group we were offending.

I went back to my hotel and took a long, hot shower. We aren't related by blood or any other means and we are both mature adults. Maybe she doesn't even see this as date. I guess a good question is, do I? She's gorgeous, no denying that, and I have never felt the way that I did with any other woman. It was thirty minutes into my shower when I decided to get out. I wrapped a towel on my lower body and threw myself on the bed. The lack of sleep from the night before caught up with me and I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and turned my head to the clock on my night stand. Five o' clock already. With most of the day gone I decided to start getting ready for my...outing with Cece. Outing, that was a good non-committal word.

**CeCe's POV **

I stood in front of my mirror surrounded by a mountain of clothes behind me. Should I go with skinny jeans or a dress? It's not like we were doing anything over the top and it's not as if I wanted to impress him. Did I? I pulled on a pair dark blue skinny jeans for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. I pulled on a long sleeved, white v-neck sweater along with my black boots.

Why did he make me feel like I had to impress him? It was just Logan and just because we had gotten along the day before didn't count for much. It would be so easy to stop thinking about him if my couch didn't seem to be embedded with his cologne. I really hope I don't have to burn it.

I pulled my hair back and went into my living room to wait for Logan. I never noticed how loud a clock could tick. Get a hold of yourself and whatever you do, don't look at that clock. It will just make time go slower. I busied myself with the beanie that I held in my hands until I heard my doorbell ring. I swear, I jumped a foot in the air at the sound.

I tried not to seem eager as I went to open the door. He stood in my doorway wearing a deep red button down covered with a leather jacket. He was also wearing dark blue jeans but had a pair of light grey sneakers on his feet. Why did he have to look so good all the time?

"Hey", he said."How was your day?"

I let him in and he sat on my couch, taking off his jacket as he went. Something as simple as taking off a jacket shouldn't be this interesting to watch. Oh, he asked me a question and from the look on his face he was expecting an answer.

"It was alright, my read through went well. I had too much time on my hands after that." I took a seat next to him.

" I know what you mean. Do you ever feel like you can't stop thinking about something no matter how much you try to busy yourself"

"Oh, yeah. Today especially." Knowing me and my big mouth, it was time to change the subject. "So what should we do?"

"Well, I passed a bowling alley on the way over. I haven't played in a while but this...outing is a good excuse to go." He tried to recover but I could tell that he was about to say something else.

I let it drop and said,"Sounds good to me but its only fair that I warn you that I'm awful." I went to my coat closet next to the front door and fished out my tan trench coat. I slipped it on along with my black beanie. Logan followed suit and put on his jacket.

When we got downstairs we decided to make the short walk to the bowling alley. Compared to yesterday, it was a lot warmer. We remained in a comfortable silence. Whatever he didn't want to say, he made sure to keep his mouth shut for fear that it would slip. I guess I could say the same thing about me.

When we stepped into the bowling alley the neon lights were so bright that I almost didn't notice that the place was flooded with couples. Great, now we were in for a night of watching other people try to get into each other's bowling shoes. I could tell by Logan's grimace that he noticed all of the couples, too.

We decided that we might as well stay and bought three games. We got our shoes and then went to go select our ball. A bright red, glitter one for me and a dark blue one for slipped out of our jackets when we found a lane and sat down. After we logged our names in, he took the first turn. It was hard not to notice his arms flex as he threw the ball. I need to start thinking about something else before I end up swooning.

"Yes!" His shout broke me out of my thoughts. " I made a strike, beat that."

I got up and got my ball, struggling a little with the weight of it. Logan noticed and came over to me.

"Are you sure that you don't need a smaller ball? It does look a little heavy for you and it may be hard to put enough pressure to bowl it well." I didn't even hear half of what he said. The only thing in between us was my ball. "I can grow grab you a smaller ball." He put a hand over mine and next thing I know my ball is out of my hands...and on his foot. He was sitting on the floor practically crying and trying to hold in any sound of pain, but his face said it all.

After failing to gently put his shoes back on and gathering the rest of our things, I rushed him to the ER. Out of all things that could happen, I injured my...outing partner. I waited outside the examination room while he was inside with the doctor. It was about an hour and a half before the doctor finally emerged. I hesitantly entered the room, praying to God that Logan had been pumped full of morphine to quiet his anger with me. I entered to see him sitting down, looking better than he had before.

"Hey", I said shyly. "I guess when you suggested an outing you weren't expecting it to end like this, huh?"

He laughed, "Not at all. Something is still bothering me. What possessed you to drop a bowling ball on my foot?"

I dropped to my knees in front of him. " I'm sorry about that, it was just a weird reaction to...how the outing was going."

He rolled his eyes, " I feel stupid for even calling that an outing. Who are we trying to fool?"

"Ourselves, most likely", I stated bluntly. "But we can talk about that in a place less sterile. What did the doctor say?"

This conversation was going to happen now, but having it in a hospital wasn't the best location.

"He said it was just badly bruised. He prescribed painkillers, ice, and rest. With two days left of my time here, that shouldn't be a problem."

I had almost forgotten that he was only in town for a short time. This had been my first time out alone with a guy in years. I had been too busy with my career before. Tonight was one for the books though, I had never sent someone to the emergency room before. Hopefully it would be the last time.

When we stepped out of the hospital, the sky was clear for the first time in what seemed like years.

"You know, I think the painkillers are setting in and it's a nice night. Why don't I walk you back to your place?" He looked at me with those expectant eyes of his. Those things should be registered as weapons. I nodded my head in agreement.

We still had a few blocks to go when he spoke. "Is there something specific about bowling that makes you hurt people or was it just bowling with me?"

I bit my lip and tried to find something snarky to say right back, but came up empty. "It wasn't the bowling. You touched me and I wasn't expecting it."

He looked confused, "Me touching you...what? Makes you nervous?"

" I don't think you realize the effect that you're having on me." He stopped in his tracks then and gave me a smug smile.

"And what effect is that?"

He was really pushing me to say it. Of course, he was. I should have just kept my mouth shut. But it was too late for that. If he wanted an honest answer, that's what I was going to give it to him.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about since yesterday and its driving me crazy. I thought that this was going to be simple and then we'd see each other at the twenty year reunion but I don't want that anymore. My closet looks like tornado hit because I wanted to wear something that would impress you. At first I was okay with this just being an outing but now that couldn't be further from the truth. Plus, who says outing? It makes it sound like someone is coming out of the closet."

I finished my tirade and looked at his stunned face. I have never seen him this quiet. Without a word he took me into his arms. A shiver went up my spine but not from the cold.

"I can't get you out of my head either and it's really confusing. I'm leaving in two days but we should see where this goes long distance. Lets take it slow." I had to agree. There were too many things working against us for us to just jump into it. " I think it's safe to say that this outing was a date and one day we'll laugh about the fact that you sent me to the ER." He laughed while I groaned.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

He grabbed my hand and began again to walk down the street.

"Nope."


End file.
